


Best Date Ever

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Rain, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining cats and dogs but Peter was sure he had never felt more happy in his entire life. (or: Pre-series. Peter escorts El home after their date ♥).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just a random something - one of my rain thingies :P And if Peter ends up with a cold, El will be happy to nurse him back to health :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0ct1u2pzl9fe932/bestdateever.png?dl=0)  



End file.
